


MC setting up Chanukkah decor

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "could i please. please god. get RFA/V/Unknown reacting to MC putting up Channukah decor?? i've seen endless christmas HCs and i just want to be included ;_; ty so much!!!!"A/N: *cracks knuckles* It’s time to pull out my Judaism heritage, I GOTCHU ANON. Although, I personally don’t follow the religion, so I REALLY hope this is all right information, and haven’t offended you if it’s wrong!! ;A; Don’t worry!! You’ll always be included here <3 Hanukkah Sameach! (well early anyway!)





	MC setting up Chanukkah decor

*YOOSUNG:

-You don’t want to put up a Christmas tree with me MC??

-That’s fine!!! He’s so excited to learn about your religions holidays!!

-Loves the colour combination of your decorations!!! The cobalt blue and white look so good together!

-You decided to hand-make your own menorah with him, to bond! (though you still have an official one to use)

-Just to personalize it, the two of you find 9 different animal figurines you like!!

-The giraffe is the tallest, so it’ll go in the middle and hold the shammash!

-HIS FAVOURITE PART IS THE FRIED FOODS

-He also loves to make personalized Hanukkah crackers with you!

-You two make each others, and include cute little notes for each other in them!

-“MC!!! You can’t look at what I put in yours!!!! AH! NO! Don’t look!!!! It’s a surprise!!!”  
  
*ZEN:

-??????

-He learned about a few different religions when he was still in school but?

-He had no idea how to go about celebrating Chanukkah?

-Would rather not eat the fried foods, but will have some out of respect for you, since you cooked it!!

-Really enjoys more of the gold and white decorations than the blue ones

\- hello, it’s shiny and golden just like he is???

-He loves to watch how the flames light dances around your face when you light the menorah each night!!! YOU’RE SO CUTE MC

-Secretly learns “I Have a Little Dreidel” just for you

-TOTALLY DOWN TO PLAY THE DREIDEL WITH YOU!!

-Zen, this is a holy holiday, please do not put “favours” into the betting pot jfc  
  
*JAEHEE:

-She’s heard of it all, but as a Catholic, she’s never celebrated it

-The both of you decide to split the celebrations in your house!

-You decorate a small tree with her, she’ll decorate the house with handmade Star of David luminaries!

-REALLY likes the latkes (that is after she’s tasted one, at first she was wary of it)

-She was okay with your traditional menorah, but you insisted you were okay with getting a more modern looking one!

-So you go with a modern looking one made from wood blocks, and decorated the tray around them with blue and white rock salt!

\- omg the modern wood one is so pretty?? not that the traditional one wasn’t! but this one really fits into the house decor

-Is extremely quiet and bows her head respectfully when you say your blessings every night

-She would participate with you, but isn’t familiar enough with it to feel comfortable reciting it

-Surprises you with a cobalt blue vase and white roses!  
  
*JUMIN:

-He knew a little about the Judaism beliefs, but really studied them once he found out that was your religion

-Still wants a Christmas tree in the penthouse, but is willing to decorate the rest however you’d like

-Buys you the most Hanukkah crackers you’ve ever seen in your LIFE

\- Jumin, I don’t need all these, please

-Also buys you hundreds of gifts for each day

\- no i’m not even kidding, Jumin, MC doesn’t need all of this

-You take empty bottles of wine of his, paint them gold, and make your own (wine scented) menorah!

-Doesn’t understand why he couldn’t just buy you one maybe because it’ll be UNNECESSARY HUGE

-He has wine glasses etched with the Star of David, that’s all he’ll use during Hanukkah

-Adores the blue decorations, even has the finest silk mantle scarves  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-WAY AHEAD OF YOU

-He makes blue and white paper chains!

-Makes a paper crown for you too

\- YOU’RE NOW JEWISH ROYALTY

-“MC! I found this badass dinosaur menorah!!! Can we use it???”

\- Well at least it’s not made out of PhD. Pepper cans….right????

-Ugly Christmas sweaters??? NOPE

-UGLY DREIDEL SWEATERS

-Is honestly really respectful about your prayers though, completely quiet when it comes time to light a candle

\- steals all of your sufganiyots  
  
*V:

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Different culture?? Different religion??

-YES, HE’S SO EXCITED, HE LOVES LEARNING ABOUT IT!!

-Spends weeks trying to learn the blessings by heart

-He gives you small but SUPER meaningful gift each day!

-Wants to stick to your tradition as much as possible!!

-He’ll play the dreidel game for hours!

-Loves listening to you sing along to the songs!!!!!!! Please continue!!!

-Makes homemade dreidels and homemade dreidel snowglobes

-Takes pictures every step of the way! (Minus during the blessings of course)  
  
*SAERAN:

-You celebrate what?

-Why is everything blue?

-Why does that top have odd writing on it???

-You have to sit him down and explain every detail about it

-Once he understands it though, he accepts and tries his best to help celebrate

-You want to play the dreidel game with him

-Like Zen, tries to throw in “special favours” into the pot what is wrong with the two of you

-Didn’t get you any gifts, but he’ll cuddle you really close instead

-You made him a homemade Hanukkah cracker, and I swear he almost cried

\- Saeyoung leave us alone, we aren’t wearing your ugly hanukkah sweaters


End file.
